High in the Skies
by aquafreak
Summary: There's a lot of things that is running at her head, But suddenly it will fade away...because of Aang. Toph/Aang fluff.


High in the Skies, Aang and Toph fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **I wanna own A:TLA**. **But** I DON'T!**

R&R by the way.

* * *

She was on a top of the hill, sitting under a Tree in a calm Saturday afternoon. Below is the beautiful bird's-eye view of Ba Sing Se. Her mind is filled with her unanswered questions, thoughts, wonder...

...and reminiscing the memories she and Twinkle-toes made.

She simply took a deep breath, sighed and asked herself a question.

* * *

" _If I weren't blind, what am I?_ "

* * *

This time, that question wasn't left unanswered just like the other thoughts in her mind. If she wasn't blind, she won't have to be guarded all day and night with her overprotective parents, she won't be afraid of flying, she'll be a much stronger Earthbender than she was and...

" _I could experience the joy that Twinkle-toes felt when he rides on Appa or when he uses his glider. _"

She stood up and removed the dirt off her gown. And at the same time, Aang came with Appa.

" H-hey Toph! Are you going to have any plans today? " he asked.

" Actually, I'm kinda available today. "

" So you wouldn't mind at all? "

" I wouldn't mind what? "

" If you would like...y'know, to ride on Appa with me... " he scratched his head.

" Look, Twinkle-toes. You know that I hate flying, right? I'll tell you the reason why. It's because I feel so..._blind_ when Earth isn't beneath my feet. "

His happy aura faded and so is his bright smile. Her seismic vibrations sensed that his heartbeat dropped. " If you feel vulnerable when we're high in the skies, I'm always here to protect you. So...will you come with me? "

She doesn't know what to say. She would either punch him, or say no, or leave him alone with a matching 'Whatever.' But she said none of the choices. She just nodded and said that " But when I fall, be sure that you'll catch me. "

" Don't worry. If we're going to roam the skies, I'll be assuring you that I'm gonna be at your side."

Before she said a 'See ya later' at the thing that made her see, she thought of something.

* * *

_" Why did I say yes? Is it because that he and I are bored and want something to do this afternoon? Or was it because Twinkle-toes **HAS** to be in his energetic self rather his melancholic side? _"

* * *

" Hey Toph. You going or not? " he asked, and suddenly she snapped out.

" Y-Yeah. It's just...I'm having issues with this..." she replied, acting 'trying hard to climb on Appa'.

" Lemme help you there. " he jumped, grabbed her hand then took her to Appa's head, where Aang is usually seen when he rides his Sky Bison. Toph suddenly felt something uncanny. Her temperature rose and her heart paced faster. " You ready? "

" Well, I think I can live with this. Bring it on. "

" _Yip Yip_. " he said. The bison gave out a roar and flew at the beautiful skies. " Toph, thank you for joining me this time. It's special today, you know..."

" Special? What special? Is it your birthday? " she asked, being confused.

" Nope. Hang in there, Sifu. " he replied, and took something from his side pocket. " Toph...will you go out with me tomorrow? I-I mean you know, when you have free time and if you don't like to, you can just sa- " he was cut off when she kissed him at his lips. He was first confused, but he gave in.

" Is that a yes, then? "

" Duh. Aang...I...I've been waiting for it the whole time since I kept dreaming about you. "

" So am I. You know..."

" What is it? "

" It's beautiful...how the dusk approaches us..."

" I wish I can see it..."

" Don't worry. I assure you, the sunset is as beautiful as you are, Toph Bei Fong. " he remarked, and kissed her.

" I love you Aang..."

" I love you too Toph..." he whispered. After a few minutes, she broke the passionate kiss.

" Something wrong? "

" Nothing...I just wanted you to do me a little favor. "

" Anything for you. "

" O-Okay..." she said, and all hues of pink appeared on her cheeks. " Will you...never leave me? "

He simply hugged her. " Don't worry, I won't. "

As the roam above the land, she enjoyed it for the first time of her life- She enjoyed flying just like he does. Her arms are wrapped at his body, and his right arm is at her shoulders.

* * *

_ " This is it...a dream come true. "_


End file.
